False Start
False Start is the twenty-sixth and final episode of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. Plot Aelita's materialization program has worked and she's now living on Earth. The next day, Aelita begins her classes. She is nervous because she knows nothing about anything her classes are in. The guys console her and Sissi becomes jealous of all the attention she is receiving. She explains to Nicholas and Herb that Aelita is only acting frail. After class, they meet up with Yumi and decide to turn off the Supercomputer. In the Factory, they find Jim (who has been squatting there since he got fired) and they go with him to the Supercomputer Room. Once there, Jeremie proceeds to shut down the supercomputer. However, after pulling the lever, Aelita passes out. Once she wakes up, Jeremie scans her and discovers X.A.N.A. has given her a virus that links her to the supercomputer, which prevents the group from shutting it off without killing Aelita in the process. Jeremie has the computer start a program to analyze the results of the scan in the hope of finding an anti-virus. He walks Aelita home to Yumi's house and along the way stop at a photo booth which she believes to be a scanner. Later, while in the science lab of the school, the gang discovers X.A.N.A. has materialized Kankrelats into the real world in mass numbers and has unleashed them on the school. Ulrich and Yumi offer to stay at the school to protect it while Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita go to the Factory to deactivate the tower. When the three of them arrive at the Factory, they find Jim destroying Kankrelats. After Jeremie deactivates the scanner X.A.N.A. has been using to materialize the Kankrelats, Jim heads for the school to help Yumi and Ulrich fight the Kankrelats there, with a nail gun Odd gave him. He volunteers to fend off the Kankrelats while Yumi and Ulrich head for the factory to get to Lyoko. Odd and Aelita go to the Ice Sector, joined by Yumi and Ulrich. They manage to deactivate the tower just in time as Jim has taken many injuries and was just about to be killed by a final shot from a Kankrelat. Jeremie then launches a return to the past and the gang finds themselves back to the morning in Jeremie's room when they told Aelita about the materialization program. Jeremie wants to materialize Aelita for good, but she knows she still has the virus. She does agree to visit for a few hours, but no more than that since it would be too risky with X.A.N.A. still on the loose. Meanwhile, with the Lyoko Warriors taking more time than before to talk to Aelita, they get caught in Jeremie's room by Jim and the principal. Jim accuses them of planning and scheming and they falsely confess to planning a prank on Nicholas and Herb to prevent Principal Delmas from firing Jim, saying that if it weren't for Jim, they would have been late to class. Mr. Delmas lets them off with a warning and walks away. Jim asks them why they did that (having forgotten how he helped them) and they thank "Jimbo" on their way out of Jeremie's room. Yumi even gives him a kiss on the cheek. As they walk to class together, Jeremie is seen holding one of the pictures of himself and Aelita that had been taken in the photo booth. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Faux départ. *This is the only episode to feature a recap of the prior episode, much like a 2 part episode despite not officially being one. *This episode marks: **The first of two times in which X.A.N.A. sends one of its monsters to Earth. **Aelita's only virtualization in Season 1. **The first and only time the return in time is used to go back to events that happened in a prior episode. In this case, Code: Earth. **The last time the instrumental version of A World Without Danger is used in the end credits. *This episode was released in book form, but only in French. *This was the last episode ever created by Antefilms. Starting with Season 2 onward Moonscoop took over the distribution rights. Errors *In the previous episode, Jeremie broke his ankle. However, in this episode immediately after, he was walking without a limp. *At the beginning of this episode, Herb is smiling at Aelita, immediately developing a crush on her. In the next shot, however, he suddenly has an angry face on. *Aelita says there is no air on Lyoko. However, Yumi's hair on Lyoko is seen blowing back, which couldn't happen without air. Also, the characters breathe heavily when they run. Gallery namespace = File category = False Start format = allowcachedresults = true ca:Començament en fals es:Salida en falso fi:Varaslähtö fr:Faux départ gl:Intento frustrado it:Andata e ritorno pl:Odcinek 26 "Falstart" pt:Começo falso ro:Start fals ru:Фальшь старт sr:Лажни почетак Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:False Start Category:Code Lyoko Category:Needs Images